SMST 26: Moon over Krypton!
by ocramed
Summary: Join us, as we examine the long history between the Moon Princess...and the Last Son of Krypton! A Sailor Moon x Superman crossover. Special guest: Ranma 1/2, DC, Marvel Comics and, of course, Star Trek! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SMST: Moon over Krypton! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a part of the "Secret Origins" series, featuring Sailor Moon.**

**Author's Note: Although the original version of this story takes place in "Sailor Moon ST", this story will expand Sailor Moon's relationship with the Man of Steel: Superman. Thus, there will be changes/expansion of the story. Like the other "Secret Origins" stuff, this is meant to be a limited series. Depending upon how these sorts of stories are recieved, I might do something for the Ranma Trek side. C&C are welcomed. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

With the crisis concerning the Rock of Eternity over, Usagi Tsukino hoped to have some downtime. According to Sailor Pluto, the present "War of Light" will soon be eclipsed by the coming darkness, a darkness that will soon engulf the Universe.

"Huh," Usagi said aloud, as she looked at her body, in the reflection of the floor-length mirror. "Who would have thought that a scrawny, teenaged girl could become a tall, sexy-yet-athletic 'superhero' in a few years…or a few millennium?"

Usagi, after merging with her old body, was even more powerful than she was before. During her attempt to get her body back from Oggar the Terrible and the demoness Blaze, Usagi went through several hurdles to gain superpowers, such as injecting herself with a chemical compound the grafted a super-soldier serum with vampire blood, having adamantium laced within her bone structure (to allow for continued cellular bone growth), getting infected by the Wendigo curse while getting blood transfusion from Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, and converting her physiology to mimic the physiology of a Kryptonian's. Coupled that with her old body, and her Lunarian powers and magics, Usagi was one of the most powerful metahumans on Earth…

…As long she isn't distracted by the equivalent of a shiny object.

Chuckling to herself, Usagi decided to do perform a test on the extent of her body's durability. She then goes to over to metal case, made out of lead, that was sitting on her bookshelf in her bedroom.

"Okay," Usagi said aloud, as she steeled herself, before she opens the box…

CLICK!

Usagi felt the rays of the Green Kryptonite, as the radiation bathed her body from the neck up.

"Nothing," Usagi said with a smile. As predicted, having Kryptonian powers for years have granted a degree of immunity from the effects of the radiation. She would have to be on a moon made from kryptonite in order to feel the full effects of kryptonite, including the other kind of kryptonite.

And she wasn't the only one.

From her estimation, a Kryptonian would have to have been under a yellow sun (or brighter) in order to build up immunity to kryptonite radiation. Superman and Power-Woman, her ex-husband and their daughter respectively, have built up immunity to kryptonite, due to being active for years. This is the same for others in her family, save for the youngest members of the family, "The Power-Grrls Three", who are also immune to kryptonite poisoning.

"Huh," Usagi said aloud. "To think that had I not be on the run from the Chicago Mob, I wouldn't have met Clark…"  
FLASHBACK!

1928 CE: Smallville, Kansas.

The Federal government had requested Usagi to assist them in various "sting" operations in the Chicago area. She was familiar with her old haunts, ever since she and her fellow archeology classmate, whose nickname was in homage to her classmate's pet dog, attended school there. However, the latest police "sting" she participated in, against the interests of infamous mobster Al Capone, had gone badly. As a result, two of his goons were right on Usagi's tail. Usagi decided to take the fall to insure that the Feds could still develop a strong case against the mob boss. Sure, she could use her powers against them, but she didn't want to risk contaminating the timeline. After all, no matter what type of person she is these days, Usagi still believed in the so-called "Temporal Prime Directive".

At least, that's what she tried to tell herself, as her pursuers continued to shoot at her while she drove along a dirt road.

BANG! BANG-!

POP! FSSSSSSS…

"Damn," Usagi said, as she tried to regain control of her car. Being such a relic, it was difficult for to steer properly.

And then, the car began to tilt.

"Oh, no-!"

CRASH!

With the car upside down, Usagi squirmed out of the cab, just as the gangsters made their stop. As soon as she got to her feet, the mob was on her.

"You thought that you can run away, huh?" said the lead mobster, as he took out his pistol. "It's a shame that I got to waste such a pretty dame."

'I better do something,' Usagi thought, as she prepared a nice disarming technique to use…

"I think you better leave that girl alone," said a voice from above.

Everyone turned to see the source of the voice. Floating in the air was a teenaged boy in a blue and red costume, with a red cape. And there was a stylized "S" shield stenciled on his shirt.

Floating next to him was a white dog, with a red cape.

"Hey! It's some flying kid!" said the gangster.

"And a flying dog, too!" said the gangster's partner.

"I'm only going to say this once," the boy said.

With that, the two gangsters discharged their weapons.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM-!

Usagi could see floating kid catching the bullets in his hand…at super-speed.

"Who are you?" said the first gangster said, after running out of ammo.

"I'm 'Superboy' and this is my dog 'Krypto'," the kid said. "Welcome to Smallville."

And with that, Superboy and his dog wailed into the gangsters.

Afterwards, when the local Sheriff has taken the crooks away, the Boy of Steel makes sure Usagi is okay.

"You okay, Miss…?" the boy asked.

"I'm okay, thanks," Usagi said. "And it's 'Usagi…Usagi Tsukino. Although, I can't say that about my automobile is okay…"

"The nearest mechanic shop is in town, and that's a longs way from here," Superboy replied, as he turns over Usagi's vehicle. "However, the Kents are nearby. I can get them to help you."

"I'd appreciate that, Mr. Superboy," Usagi replied, as she petted Krypto.

"Call me 'Kal'," Superboy said with a smile.

And with that, Superboy and Krypto took to the air.

"Hmmm", Usagi said aloud. "You're quite the enigma."

A half an hour later, a truck comes down the road. A middle-age farmer and a boy wearing glasses steps out of the truck, once it came to a complete stop.

"Excuse miss," the farmer said. "Superboy told us that you had car trouble…?"

Usagi nodded, as she stared at the boy.

Does he really think eyeglasses will fool anyone? Usagi thought to herself.

"Clark, go ahead and get the spare jack," the man said.

"Yes, Pa," Clark replied.

A short time later, Usagi is having lunch at the Kent farm.

"Thank you for lunch, Mrs. Kent," Usagi said, as she ate her sandwich.

"You're quite welcome, Usagi," Ma Kent replied.

Usagi was using the English version of her name, "Bunny Moonchild", during her undercover work with the Feds. However, she did not feel right to lie to these nice people. So, she used her real name instead.

"So, where are you from?" asked the middle-aged woman, who was now serving rhubarb pie.

"Chicago," Usagi replied. "But I was born in Japan."

"So, why are you dealing with those crooks?" Pa Kent asked.

"Well, I ended up in the wrong crowd, Mr. Kent," Usagi said. "With the economy as it is…"

"Well, just to let you know, Smallville doesn't tolerate bad behavior," Ma Kent warned.

"Don't worry about that, Mrs. Kent. That part of my life is DONE."

"I'm certainly glad of that, Bunny."

"Ma, can Usagi stay here for the evening?" Clark asked. "I don't think it's safe for her to be back on the road just yet."

"I'm sure that it won't be a problem," Ma Kent replies. "Pa?"

"I see no problem," Pa Kent replies. "Perhaps tomorrow, we can find you a place in town to stay for the time being."

"Thank you, Mr. Kent…Mrs. Kent," Usagi replied.

Usagi would stay for the evening.

The next day, Usagi gets up to do her morning workout. As a practicing martial artist, Usagi had a built-in regimen.

After putting on her cut-offs and sweatshirt, she went into the backyard, and began to perform tai-chi exercises.

"What's that?" asked a voice.

Usagi turned to see Clark standing there. He was working on the family tractor, trying to get it ready for fieldwork, while his white dog was lounging lazily.

"This is 'tai chi'," Usagi replied. "It an Oriental conditioning exercise used to center the mind and body."

Clark was mesmerized at how beautiful Usagi was.

"So, this is what's been going on," said a voice.

Usagi stopped her exercise, and both she and Clark turned to see a teenaged boy and girl getting out of a pick-up. The boy was a blond kid, and the girl was an orange/redhead.

"Really, Clark, you shouldn't be so fixated on these city folks," the girl chided.

"Lana, she's just a guest, you know," Clark retorted. "What are you and Pete doing here anyway?"

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the State Fair with us, later this afternoon," Pete replies.

"I'm in," Clark says. "Say, can I bring a guest?"

Both Pete and Lana look Usagi over.

"Sure, why not?" Lana replies. "But you're buying."

Clark turns to Usagi.

"Usagi, would you like to-"

"It would be an honor, Clark," Usagi replies.

Meanwhile, at the county juvenile correctional facility…

"Hey, Lex," said the warden. "You have a package!"

"Thanks, chief," said a bald teenager. Lex took the package and waited for the warden and the guards to leave.

As far as everyone else was concerned, Lex Luthor had a transistor radio. But to the criminal mind, he had the parts to get rid of Superboy once and for all!

In the beginning, Superboy and Lex Luthor were best of friends. Both were orphans, and both had a thirst for knowledge. Unfortunately, due to a lab accident, that Lex blamed Superboy for, the budding genius turned to a life of crime. Unfortunately, much of it bent on destroying Superboy.

"You will pay for making me lose my hair, Superboy!"

Later at the state fair, a conversation was taken place…

"Thank you for this lovely time," Usagi said, as she ate her cotton candy.

"You're welcome, Usagi," Clark replies. "In fact, I should thank you for coming with me."

Usagi demonstrated a fountain of knowledge that was within her. Having just completed her schooling, Usagi described the various artifacts that were on display, which came from "The World of the Bizarre" exhibit. In fact, some of the pieces were either outright fakes, or were stolen.

"Maybe I should go into archeology instead of journalism," Clark says.

"Oh?" Usagi asked.

Clark told Usagi that he always wanted to see the world, and felt that journalism was the best way of doing so.

"You can still do that, Clark. I simply wanted to be a researcher and stuff."

"Really?"

"Really."

Before Clark could ask more questions, one of the robots from the World of the Bizarre exhibit comes to life.

"Run!" said one of the fair patrons.

"BRING SUPERBOY HERE, OR FACE DESTRUCTION!" the robot commands.

"Clark, what's going-"Usagi begins.

Clark was not there.

Usagi turned around, just in time to see an elderly woman and her grandchild loosing their footing.

"Oof!"

The robot was about to stomp on the two, when a streak of red and blue comes crashing into the robot.

CRASH!

"Superboy!" Usagi exclaims.

"I bet that you're one of Lex' creations," Superboy said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"AT LAST, YOU ARE HERE!" the robot said. "BEHOLD, THIS IS YOUR DESTRUCTION!"

The robot emitted a black light, striking the Boy of Steel straight into the chest. While the blast did not hurt, Superboy felt decidedly weaker.

"What's…happening to me…?"

"FEEL THAT? FEEL YOUR POWERS FADING? I DEDUCED THAT YOUR POWER SOURCE IS DERIVED FROM THE SUN ABOVE US. SO, I FOUND A WAY TO NULLIFY THAT SOURCE WITH MY 'BLACK RAY'!"

Superboy tried to tackle the mechanical man, but found that his speed and strength was lacking.

BLAM!

"Superboy!" Usagi exclaimed.

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMST: Moon over Krypton! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a part of the "Secret Origins" series, featuring Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Seeing Superboy down, Usagi goes to his aid.

"Superboy, are you okay?" Usagi asked, as she helped Superboy up to his feet.

"I'm…fine. Just...shook up a bit," Superboy replied.

Superboy then pressed his two fingers to his lips, and blew at a high pitch.

"What did you do, Superboy?" Usagi asked.

Before Superboy could answer…

"GROWL!" said Krypto, the Super-Dog, as he flew in to charge the mechanical man.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Lex yelled.

ZAP!

"Yip!"

Krypto fell into a heap.

"NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!"

Usagi sighed. She was avoiding this moment, ever since Ranma had died. But, the Moon Princess could not allow a good person like Superboy to be killed.

Quickly, Usagi took a nearby banner, and threw it over the mechanical man's eyes. She then took out her old henshin rod. While she no longer needs it for her transformations, she wanted to use it as a prop to fool any potential enemy that might catch her transforming. The only other use for it is when she lends her power to another person.

"Moon…Power…MAKE UP!"

Usagi was engulfed in a flash of light.

FLASH!

Once again, Sailor Moon has returned to fight for Love and Justice.

And Superboy saw everything.

"Who are you?" the Boy of Steel asked.

Sailor Moon ignored him, as she tugged her long hair. Silently, she made adjustments on her transformations, so that she'll have short hair again once she returned to normal.

The mechanical man managed to uncover its eyes, and peered at the girl.

"WHO ARE _YOU_ SUPPOSE TO BE?" it said.

"I am 'Sailor Moon', champion of Love and Justice. And in the name of the Moon, I…SHALL…PUNISH YOU!"

"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, LITTLE GIRL!"

And with that the mechanical man tried to land a punch.

Taking a page from the "Anything Goes" School of Martial Arts, Sailor Moon tapped her opponent's wrist, causing it to flip over the Sailor Scout.

BLAM!

With the mechanical man on its back, Sailor Moon leaped on its back. Superboy watched as the mysterious heroine took off one of her gloves. Then, in amazement, the exposed hand morphed into a clawed one. With one of her talons, Moon cut away the steel plating, and ripped out the primitive control panel; the panel used vacuum tubes and transistors.

"For a primitive machine, this is a work of genius," Sailor Moon said.

"PRIMITIVE?" Lex replied. "HOW DARE YOU-!"

Superboy goes to see if Krypto was okay, before going over to Sailor Moon. He sees that the mysterious "magical girl" was doing something to the wiring.

"What are you doing?" Superboy asked.

"I'm reversing the signal configuration, and adding a few…improvements."

"Why?"

"Oh, just wanting to send a little…message."

Over at the juvenile detention center, an evil mind is at work…

"Blast, why can't I get a clean signal?" Lex Luthor fumes.

Suddenly, Lex began to hear a defining whine.

"Gah!" Lex said, as he pulled off his headphones.

A shower of sparkles later, a video image of a head formed.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU SCREWED UP BIG TIME," said the non-descript image.

And with that, a surge of electricity shot out of Lex' equipment, and impacted the criminal genius.

"Ah!"

It will be a while before Lex could get rid of the numbness of his body.

Sometime later, back at the Kent farm…

"So, Clark, what do you want to talk about?" Usagi asked, as she sipped lemon, iced tea.

"Who are you really?" Clark asked.

"Well, I'll tell you, if you tell me yours."

"What…do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, CK! You honestly think a pair of glasses is going to fool anyone? Or the fact that YOU happen to have a white dog…while 'Superboy' has a white dog, too? Besides, 'Superboy' owes me one."

Clark looks at Usagi for a moment, and then pulls off his glasses.

"Okay, so you're right about ME. So what is YOUR story?"

"Well, like you, I'm fight for a better world. While YOUR powers come from the Sun, mine comes from the Moon."

"Really?"

"Really. Well, my original powers do. Over the years, I learned and developed new skills, like shape shifting and magic, all related to the power of the Moon. Otherwise, I'm just slightly stronger and tougher than your average girl."

Clark nodded, apparently satisfied Usagi's answer.

Usagi then sat down her drink on the banister.

"Tell your parents that I enjoyed their company, and that they can have my car; I can afford it."

With that, Usagi stepped off the porch…and floated in the air, a trick she learned on the distant, alien world of Chikyuu.

"You have a good heart, Clark. I'm glad in making your acquaintance."

And with that, took to the air.

Clark immediately went after Usagi, but found that he couldn't keep up for long when she employed the "Instant Transmission Technique".

"Be seeing you…"

And with that, Usagi was gone.

Clark silently hoped he did see Usagi again someday.

And with that, the Rantsu matriarch leaves for Gotham City, where she would take up a job with one of her husband's former students. Perhaps there, she would get some peace for a while.

A few years later, after Clark Kent completes his first three years at the Metropolis University, Metropolis, U.S.A., Clark heads over to Gotham City, U.S.A., to take on an internship at the Gotham Gazette, thanks to the philanthropy of a young Bruce Wayne. Bruce, having returned from being overseas for a while, is known as Gotham's most eligible bachelor.

"Thank you all for accepting my invitation," Bruce Wayne says, as he greeted the assembled group. "Feel free to ask my personal assistant for anything that you might need. I want to make your tenure here an enjoyable one. Miss Moonchild?"

Usagi comes in, wearing a skirt, blouse and glasses. Her hair was longer, tied into a bun.

"I have the program sheets as per your request, Mr. Wayne."

"Good, be sure to pass it out to the interns, Bunny."

As "Bunny" passes out the forms, Clark wonders what could have happened to Usagi after their last encounter.

A short time later, in the 'Gazette lobby…

"Usagi, wait!"

Usagi turned to see Clark running after her.

"Clark Kent, it's good to see you again!"

Usagi and Clark hugged each other.

"So, how's it been? How are the folks?"

"I've been fine, Usagi. Ma and Pa run a general store these days, while Pete and Lana run their farm."

"Those two got married! Get out of here!"

"It's true. They seem to be happy."

"Well, that's nice to hear. I should write to them."

"They'd appreciate that. Say, do you want lunch?"

Usagi smiled.

"Sure thing, Mr. Kent."

During the summer, the Usagi and Clark became very close. At the same time, they, as Sailor Moon and Superboy (respectively), participated in adventures in and around Gotham City with the one known as "The Flying Fox".

Like this one…

"Hold it!" ordered the Ultra-Humanite, the criminal mastermind of the 19th century. Rumored to have been a student of the infamous Baron Victor von Frankenstein, the master criminal has the ability to change bodies as easily as a person who changes clothes. He had tangled with the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen in the past, a group which Usagi and Ranma was affiliated with.

This time around, the U-Humanite wanted to steal key artifacts that could lead to the re-creation the legendary Philosopher's Stone, which can transmute any material into anything the user wanted.

"Make one false move, and I will permanently turn my victims into gold," the Ultra-Humanite said, as he surveyed his victims.

Suddenly, the roof's sky window of the museum shattered.

CRASH!

"We don't think so!" yelled the Flying Fox, as he swung down.

"Right!" yelled Superboy and Sailor Moon in unison, as they flew down after the vigilante.

"Curses!"

And then, things went further…

In Usagi's apartment, which was located in Wayne Tower, the sound of soft big band music was being played in the background. Usagi was sharing an intimate moment with Clark.

"Why, Mr. Kent, I didn't think you could be such a good kisser," Usagi chided.  
"Hey, I went on dates before you know!" Clark retorted with a grin. "I should hope that all that kissing was to practice for the real thing."

Usagi turned away from her friend, unsure of what to say next.

"What's wrong, Usagi?" Clark asked.

"Do…do you want to…take…the…next…step?" Usagi asked nervously.

"I'm kinda traditional about that sort of thing, Bunny," Clark replied.

"I understand-"

"Which is why I want to do this," Clark said, as he got on his knees.

"Wha-?"

"Usagi," Clark began, as he took out a small box, and opened it, revealing a small diamond ring. "Will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"

Usagi was shocked. Dare she take the chance?

"Yes, Clark, I accept," Usagi said, as tears streamed down her face.

For the next few weeks, preparations are made for the wedding day. Since Usagi didn't have family, the wedding was kept small. Speaking of the wedding, it would take place at the local Chapel, since Clark was raised a Methodist.

At the Kent home…

"You look lovely, dear," Ma Kent said, as she was helping Usagi to fit into her old wedding dress.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent," Usagi replied. "I hope I don't do your dress a disservice."

"Nonsense, Bunny. And call me 'Ma' or 'Martha'. We're going to be family, you know."

Usagi nodded. In a way, she was glad to make this logical step with her fiancé. While Usagi was disappointed that she couldn't wait for Ranma to fully return, perhaps being with Clark will make up for it.

"So, are you set on you and Clark's plans?"

"Yes…Ma, we have," Usagi replied. "We're going to move to Metropolis, so that he can finish his education. I'm going to work as a secretary for the Daily Star while he does that."

"Do you two need money?"

"Heavens, no. I have a…trust account through Chase Manhattan. It's there for emergencies."

"Really? Well, if still need help-"

"I'll know who to turn to."

Pause.

"But…I do wonder if Clark and I want to return to Kansas."

"Oh?"

"Well, I know that Lana and Pete is leasing your farm, but I always wondered if I could be a farmer's wife, with me being a 'big city girl'."

"Dear, whatever you decide to do, we'll support you," Ma said. "And besides, the reason why we never sold the farm in the first place is to hold it for Clark."

Pause.

"And I would think that you WOULD make a good farmer's wife, because I know you."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, shush. I want this dress properly fitted."

And with that, Martha continued to re-fit her old dress on Usagi's body in silence.

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

SMST: Moon over Krypton! – By DS Wynne

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a part of the "Secret Origins" series, featuring Sailor Moon.**

**

* * *

**

Part 3

* * *

The next day, at the family chapel…

The local pastor began to ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here join this man, Clark Jonathon Kent, and this woman, Usagi Tsukino, in holy matrimony…"

Usagi looked into Clark's eyes through a simple veil. At her side was Lana Lang Ross, who took up the duties as "Maid of Honor", while Lana's husband, Pete, was Clark's "Best Man".

"And now, you may exchange rings," the pastor said.

Usagi tried to insist that she could purchase the rings for the wedding. However, Clark insisted that he would take care of that himself, using his powers to first create a diamond out of coal before shaping it.

Once the rings were exchanged, Usagi and Clark turn to face the pastor.

"Now, if there is ANYONE who has any objections to this man marrying this woman, please make case now, or forever hold your peace-"

"Actually, I do," said a voice from behind.

All eyes turn towards a young, Japanese man, who wore a pigtail and a worn, World War I American uniform.

"You!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Yes, me," Ranma said, as he surveys the scene. He looks at Clark with a keen eye, before turning towards Usagi.

"May I have a word with you?" Ranma asked.

"Usagi, who is this?" Clark asked.

Usagi looked at Clark with loving eyes.

"Clark, I need to speak with…Ranma alone for a moment," Usagi said. "Please?"

Clark squints his eyes, but-

"Okay," Clark said evenly.

"Thank you," Usagi said, as she hugged Clark. She then turns towards the pastor. "Do you have a place where I can speak to my friend alone?"

The pastor directs Usagi to the back patio.

"Thank you, sir."

And, with that, Usagi motions Ranma to follow her…

"I wonder what that is all about?" Lana asked.

"Probably an old boyfriend," Pete said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, in the back of the church…

"Usagi, I-" Ranma said, as he was about to hug his wife.

"No, I can't," said Usagi, as she held Ranma back.

"But why?"

"You are a friend, Ranma," Usagi replied, while giving Bene Gesserit hand gestures.

_What happened to you? I thought you died at the Bulge._

"Of course I am your friend, Usagi," Ranma replied, while giving Bene Gesserit hand gestures in return. "Why wouldn't I come all this way to see you?"

Somehow, Genshin sent me to Hell in stead. It took me years to a way out of there. Eventually, I found Paradise Island.

"I suppose that a visit from an old friend is in order," Usagi replied.

'Paradise Island'?

"Of course it is…we've been together for a long time," Ranma replied.

_That's where Hippolyta and her tribe ended up after leaving the shores of the Black Seas._

"Yes, I know that, Ranma," Usagi said.

_Oh._

"But I AM surprised that you wouldn't invite me to your wedding, Usa," Ranma replied.

_But never mind that. Why are you getting married to another man?_

"I didn't know where to find you, Ranma," Usagi said.

_He reminds me of you, Ranma._

"Well, I'm here now," Ranma said.

_Well, that's good for him. But, I'm back, and-_

"Then why not join me now?" Usagi said.

_I'm marrying him._

"Really?" Ranma asked.

_But-_

"Yes, REALLY…I could use your support, Ranma," Usagi said.

_Look, we've done this before, I think its time for us to see new people, and I'm sure Hippolyta would appreciate that._

"You mean it?" Ranma said.

_What are you talking about?_

"Of course I do, Ranma," Usagi said. "We've known each other for too long to forget who are friends and family are."

_My senses are sharper than yours…t may have been a long time ago, but I recognize her perfume._

"Huh," Ranma replied.

_Oh._

"And that is why I am glad that you are here," Usagi said.

_Ranma, this is something that I need to do._

Pause.

"I am glad to be here, then," Ranma said.

If this is what you want, I won't stop you. Just be sure that HE knows what he's getting into.

"And I thank you for that, Ranma," Usagi replied.

I will, Ranma. And thanks.

"Well, if there is nothing else, then let's get you married then," Ranma said with a sad smile.

"In that case, will you give me away?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, sure…"

As Ranma and Usagi walk out to where the wedding party and guests were, everyone in the hall turn to look at the two.

"Well?" said the pastor.

"I want to thank you for your patience, sir," Ranma said. "I just wanted to settle matters."

Ranma then presents Usagi to Clark.

"I don't know who you are, but I know that Usagi would not choose anyone to marry if they weren't of sound mind and character."

Ranma turns towards the pastor.

"I have no objections, sir."

"Good, you may take your seat," the pastor said.

"Thank you," Ranma said, as he waved to everyone. "You may proceed."

"Thank you. Now, let's get these two married…"

For the next few years, Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent were happy. They lived in a modest apartment in the City of Metropolis, which was on the top floor of their apartment building; the location allowed Superboy to do what he needed to do.

Of course, Clark was all MAN to Usagi on their wedding night, which is why she would suggest that Clark get a new name. After all, he was hardly a boy…

"…And in today's news, President Adolph Hitler had indicated to the press that he will sign a declaration of intent, calling for the stabilization of the German economy, with his 'Four-Year Plan'," said the radio announcer. "In other news, the United States, as expected, will participate in the Summer Games in Berlin. No doubt, having Negro athletes on the American team will undermine Herr Hitler's proclamation of Aryan superiority-"

CLICK!

Usagi shakes her head in disgust, as she turns of the radio in the living room of her home. Although she did not mind being in the past, even if it meant not enjoying "modern convenience", Usagi hated cultural ignorance. Sure, she was originally was born only nearly sixty years from now, and that there was still cultural ignorance, but at least people of her era recognized that there was such thing as cultural ignorance…

Just then, her husband enters their home.

CHUNK!

"Hon, I got tickets for the Summer Olympiad In Berlin," Clark said with excitement. "Mister White wants me to cover the games for the 'Daily Star', and I suggested that you should come with me while I work. Isn't it exciting?"

Usagi smiled at her husband's enthusiasm. Being married to Clark made living in this era worthwhile…

"Hon?"

"I'm sorry, Clark," Usagi said, as she goes to hug her husband. "I was just thinking happy thoughts…"

In the end, Usagi would enjoy her time with Clark. Unfortunately, she should have known that it was not to last…

"Good morning, Mr. Kent," Usagi said with a smile, as she was cuddling her man.

"'Morning, Mrs. Kent," Clark replied.

"You're in the mood for anything in particular, this morning?" asked Usagi, as she got up to get dressed.

"Surprise me," Clark replied.

"Okay," Usagi said, as she puts on her robe.

As she went into the kitchen, Usagi felt a bit queasy, as she has been for a week now. Was she…already with child? Usagi wasn't sure what this meant for her and Clark, but Clark will have to know, once she is sure of her pregnancy.

As Usagi ran the sink water, she suddenly felt a wave of nausea, followed by an image of fire and destruction. The mental image zoomed in to focus on a familiar face, who was trying to avoid the fire…

"RANMA!" Usagi cried.

Clark rushes in, to comfort his wife.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I…I need to get to Japan!"

Usagi pushed off Clark away from her, and leaped out of the window…

"Usagi-!"

Clark could see Usagi discarding her robes, as her Sailor Scout uniform formed over her body. A moment later, Sailor Moon righted herself, and soared into the air.

Just as quickly, Clark changed into his costume, and went after his wife.

Soon, the two were over Canada, heading for the artic. Superman, whose powers were getting stronger as time went on, soon caught up to Moon.

"Bunny, stop it!"

"Let me go! I have to save Ranma!"

"You're talking about your ex-boyfriend?" Superman asked.

"Clark, there is something I need to tell you about Ranma…"

Sighing, Moon told Superman what he needed to hear.

A few minutes later…

"Wait, Ranma is really your husband?" Superman asked.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you about my past," Sailor Moon said tearfully.

"But you're married!"

"Separated, I guess," Sailor Moon replied. "Clark, you got to understand that Ranma and I are…immortal."

"'Immortal'?"

"Yes. Oh, we can die, but, well, I suppose the correct term is ageless. But, as a result, we both feel that we can't be together all the time, without our marriage suffering."

"So you have extra-marital affairs."

"Not exactly. Yes, we do love other people just as we love each other. I can't justify my actions, particularly since I put you in this spot-"

"Just speak plainly, woman!"

"Okay, okay! We allow each other to have lovers or spouses, if either one of us feels the need to take a break from each other for a lifetime. And it's not a sex thing. It's about finding companion ship in those who are special or noble. I guess you can call us 'poly-amorists'. Probably 'bigamists', too, but the effect is the same."

"So you just…take these breaks from your marriage in order to break the monotony of being married?" Superman asked.

"Correct."

"Just…just how long have you two been married?"

"Since the 15th century, in this timeline," Usagi said. "Before that, we were lovers in the other timeline."

"I…I don't understand."

"Basically, we've been together, off and on for…twenty…thousand years at least."

"I see- WHAT?"

"Well, technically, it's because we are gods, but-"

"Usagi, stop, please," Superman said. "I'm getting dizzy just thinking about this…"

Pause.

"Wait, then just how old are you?" Superman asked.

Sailor Moon gave a far away look.

"It depends on whether or not you want to count the time that I returned from the dead in a cloned body, but I think I am over 25000 years old, Clark."

"…"

"Look, if you want to get an annulment, then I will grant you one. But I never intended to hurt you."

Pause.

"As for this situation now with Ranma, I felt a psychic summons from him," Sailor Moon said. "He needs my help."

Superman looked at his wife for a moment.

"Then, let's get to work," Superman said, as his facial expressions turned towards determination. "We'll talk about THIS later."

"O-Okay," Sailor Moon said, as she turns her mind to the task at hand…

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMST: Moon over Krypton! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a part of the "Secret Origins" series, featuring Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

A short time later…

Sailor Moon and Superman surveyed the neighborhood fire.

"I'll see what I can do about the fire go tend to your business," Superman replied.

And with that, Superman went to work.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon went to the home where Ranma was placed in. Ironically, it was the ancestral home of the Saotome clan.

Unfortunately, the home in question was on fire.

Expanding her aura, Moon made her way through the fire, where an unconscious family laid.

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up!"

Sailor Moon looked to see a young boy sitting there, trying to wake up the young couple lying there.

"Hey, there, little guy," said Moon gently.

The boy looked up and got into a fighting stance.

"You won't hurt them!"

"Don't worry, kiddo, I won't hurt them. In fact, I'm here to get you all out of here. Now, just remain calm.

The little boy nods his head, but was still weary of her…

Sailor Moon checked the respective pulses of the boy's parents…

"Damn," Sailor Moon said with a sigh, realizing that the boy's adopted parents, his cousins, really, were dead-

WHAM!

A body comes flying through a wall. However, Sailor Moon catches it…

"Ranma?" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

Ranma shakes his head. He couldn't believe that he actually felt that. Ranma then looks up to see Sailor Moon holding him.

"Usagi?"

"Ranma, what happened-"

Suddenly, her sixth senses spiked.

"Look out-!" Ranma yelled to late.

Moon felt a sharp pain, as it ran through her shoulder blade and out her chest.

"Ahhhh!"

And then she felt more pain, as the blade was pulled out of her body.

Sailor Moon falls to her knees, but manages to turn around. What she saw chilled her.

Standing before her, Ranma and the little boy, was a man wearing a suit of jet-black samurai armor. His blade glistened with Moon's blood. However, it was the familiar family crest that caused Sailor Moon to pause.

"Genshin…" Moon managed.

"Very perceptive, Mother," the armored figured replied. "It's been, what, fifty years?"

Ranma managed to get up, upon seeing the love of his life injured.

"You…you bastard-!" Ranma yelled, just as he was about to engage his son in combat again.

"No," Genshin said, as he places a blade to the boy's neck. "I will slit his throat before you make a move."

Ranma growled. He thought he could pose as his a cousin to his ancestors, so he could get to meet his grandfather, the son of an Uchiha woman and the so-called "Sage of Perversion" Happosai Saotome. Unfortunately, it was at that time that his own son Genshin Rantsu had decided to attack him…

"You'll kill yourself in the process," Ranma said evenly. He knew that if his grandfather was killed, he could not be born.

"After the life of hell that you inflicted upon me, I'm willing to take that chance," Genshin said. "Because of YOU, you inflicted me with you Jusenkyo curse, which resulted in ME losing the love of MY life…FOREVER."

Pause.

"No, your deaths will satisfy my rage."

"Why can't you leave us alone?" Sailor Moon cried. "We're your parents!"

"As long as you and Father are alive, I cannot claim leadership of clan Rantsu. Besides, I doubt that you would want a bad seed running around."

Pause.

"So, consider this a preemptive strike."

"Then what do you want?" Ranma said.

"Your deaths, of course. But, I say this: give me your heads, and I'll let the boy live."

"How can we trust you after all this?" Sailor Moon said.

"Because, whatever I may be, I am a Rantsu, and therefore, a person of my word."

Sailor Moon closes her eyes, as tears fell.

"Alright, then you shall have what you want," Sailor Moon said.

"Usagi-" Ranma began to say.

"I don't want die anymore than I want to, Ranma. But we have to protect the future. We'll be reborn someday, but if Genshin harms your…grandfather, how can you be there to protect the ones you love? What about Akane?"

"Damn it!" Ranma said, as he realized his conundrum. He would never think to give up, but he needed to protect the future…

In a huff, Ranma knells to the floor with his beloved.

"Make it clean," Ranma said angrily. "But mark my words, son. This isn't over."

"I know," Genshin said, as he pushes the boy away. He then gets near his parents, so he could lop off their heads in one swoop…

"See you in your next life, my parents," Genshin said, as he raised his long sword…

Suddenly, a familiar figure bursts into the room.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled the voice.

Superman, having contained the fire and earthquake damage, had gone to check on his wife, when he saw what had happened to her. Seeing that Sailor Moon was about to die, he ram into Genshin, with fists blazing.

WHAM!

Genshin is knocked into another room.

"Sailor Moon, are you okay?" Superman said, as he kneels at his wife's side.

"I'm…fine. But be careful, he's got a…"

Ranma sees something move at a tremendous rate of speed, which was on an intercept course to Superman's position."

"Superman, watchout-" Ranma yells.

SPLURCH!

"Ah!"

Genshin removes the sword from Superman's back, allowing the Man of Steel to fall to the floor.

CLUMP!

"Clark!" Sailor Moon yells, as she scrambles to tend to her husband.

"How?" Superman said, as he looks up to see a swordsmen standing over him.

"So, you're a friend to my Mother, Superman? I've heard all about you, though I didn't know you knew Sailor Moon."

Superman couldn't believe it. At that point, he had no idea that he could be hurt…

"Oh, well," Genshin said with a smirk, as he prepares to kill both his parents and the mystery man…

SMEK!

Genshin turned to see a large man, who had grabbed his arm before he could deliver the final blow. The man was dressed in a suit and trenchcoat with a fedora; he also wore a pair of shades.

"What is the meaning of this, Togura?" Genshin asked.

Togura looked at Genshin, and then at everyone else.

"Your parents have a purpose. I told you this."

"But if they dies now, you could benefit from their deaths as I will."

"Like I just said, they have a purpose in my plans. Unless you want to renege on our deal…"

"No, I don't. Fine, have it your way."

And with that Genshin lowered his weapon.

"I won't kill you Mother…Father, but I will have my revenge."

And with that, Genshin disappears into thin air.

Togura then turns to his old friends.

"We're even now," Togura replies. "But mark my words well: the next time we meet, we will be enemies."

And with that, Togura disappears as well.

Sailor Moon sighs, as she puts away her sword. Steadily, she limps over to her husband and former husband.

"Are you well enough to carry Clark out?"

"Yeah," Ranma said, as he picks up Clark while nodding his head. "It looks pretty bad."

Sailor Moon turns to the boy.

"I want you to hold unto Ranma's shirt, and follow him," Sailor Moon said.

The little boy nods his head, and complied, while Sailor Moon retrieves his parent's bodies, just before the fire totally consumes the Saotome residence.

Sometime later…

Clark wakes up to see the smiling faces of his parents while lying in his bed. From his guess, he could tell that he was back home in Kansas.

"Ma, Pa, I-"

"It's okay, Clark," Pa Kent says. "That wife of yours is quite the medic."

"I wonder about that," Clark replies. He was amazed to have bandages for REAL injuries.

"For land's sake, boy," Ma Kent says. "People make mistakes."

"She should have told me the truth about her past. I love her but…"

Meanwhile, Usagi began to cry. She desperately wanted happiness, but felt that she couldn't put Clark in danger. So, she took out a nearby envelope and stationary, wrote a quick note, took off her wedding ring, placed the wedding ring into the envelope with the note, a left through the front door.

"Going some where?"

Usagi turned to see Pa Kent.

"I'm…going to look after someone close to a…friend's family," Usagi replied. "Tell Clark that his powers will return over time. And tell him that I'm sorry."

And with that, Usagi disappeared.

Jonathon Kent merely shook his head. He really hoped that his son and daughter-in-law would work things out.

In a diner at the edge of town, a teenaged boy was eating a piece of pie.

"This tastes good!" Ranta Saotome said. He and his "cousin" Ranma were at a local diner in Smallville, and were waiting from Usagi.

"I'm glad that you do, kid," Ranma said. Until Ranta is able to find a new home, he and Usagi will be looking after him for a while.

HONK! HONK!

Ranma and Ranta both turned to see his Usagi in the driving seat of her car.

"We got to go, kid," Ranma replied, as he paid the meal.

"See ya!" Ranta yelled, as he waved good-bye.

And with that, the two hopped into the car for parts unknown. However, unknown to all, Usagi had found herself pregnant with child. She didn't tell this to Ranma, nor did she inform her child's father of her pregnancy. And while Usagi desperately wanted to keep her baby, she knew, especially after what happened to Clark in Japan, she couldn't take a chance.

A year later…

Somewhere near the remnants of the lost continent of Atlantis, Usagi sighed in misery. She wore a cloak that hid her "precious package": her baby girl "Lara Kal-El" (although her Terran name was "Laura Kent"). Furthermore, she placed a spell unto her child, thus enabling her to naturally breath underwater. And she only did so because she needed the help of one of the greatest magi to have ever existed in the ancient world.

"Moon Princess," a voice said.

Usagi looked up.

"Lord Arion," Usagi said. "I'm glad that you're here."

"I owe you enough to be here," the mystic replied. He wore his reddish-brown hair long, and wore a scarlet cloak. "Now, why are we here?"

Usagi observed the area for a moment. In the distance, she could see yet another Stargate, which had been deactivated a long time ago.

"I need your help in hiding Lara," Usagi said.

Arion looked at the baby girl.

"You know that I haven't been a parent in a long time, Moon Princess."

"But you have been a parent, Arion. At least, Lady Chen did."

"Don't speak her name," Arion replied. "Chen was a saint compared to you."

"So what would she have done?"

Arion thought for a moment

"Fine. I'll do my best to aid you in hiding your daughter."

And with that, Usagi hugged her baby, perhaps for the last time. She made sure that the white crystal, secured on a was secured around her daughter's neck.

"This is a piece of your father's home-world," Usagi said. "He gave it to me as a birthday gift just before he proposed for my hand in marriage. Now, it's yours."

Then, she gave Arion her daughter Lara.

"So, what will you do now?" Arion asked.

"I will attend Prince Namor's day of ascension rites with Lord Atlan and Queen Akida."

Namor, Atlan and Akida were the heads of their own underwater nations, all of which were descendant from Arion's ancient Atlantis. In fact, there were many desperate Atlanteans who were dispersed when Atlantis fell. Some stayed on Earth, and adopted various environments, including living underneath the waves of the seven seas. Others left Earth all together, or even Earth's home dimension. The descendents of these people would inspire legends, cultures and entire civilizations around the world . Usagi's ancestors were of Atlantean descent, having chosen to leave Earth when Atlantis fell.

"What about you?" Usagi asked.

"I have more important matters to attend to," Arion replied.

"Oh. You and Atlan still not talking to each other?"

"That matter is NONE of your business," Arion smirked.

Usagi was familiar with the rivalry between Atlan and Arion, who were rival mystics back during the days of Atlantis. In fact, because Atlan won a bet, the lost continent was named after him. Of course, their contemporary Merlin, who would go on to help found "Camelot", was the one who remembered what had happened. After all, it was HE that made the terms of the bet in the first place!

"Well, just…keep my daughter safe, Arion."

"I promise that I will do my best."

And with that, Arion disappeared, with Lara in hand.

Usagi stayed for a while before someone else showed up.

"Ekenda," Usagi said simply.

The shadowy form of the Mother-All-Monsters loomed over Usagi.

"Usagi, what is the matter?" Ekenda asked, whose features were obscured by the darkness, though she did have a humanoid shape. Since the fall of the Mythic Age, Ekenda has lived within the ocean depths. Usagi was glad that Ekenda keeps an eye on "The Watcher of the Deep", a monster of epic proportions that is rumored to have existed BEFORE the First Age of Mankind.

"I just gave up my child," Usagi said simply.

"I know how you feel," Ekenda, as she hugged her long-time friend. "I had to give up many of my children to the likes of Hercules."

"Um, your children are MONSTERS," Usagi replied.

"But they were still my children."

Usagi merely nodded in understanding.

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMST: Moon over Krypton! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a part of the "Secret Origins" series, featuring Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

Summer, 1942: Smithsonian Institute, Washington D.C.

The winged warrior Hawkman enters the meeting chamber of the famed Justice Society of America. He wasn't sure how his teammates would take the news that was just handed down to him.

When Hawkman arrives, he sees that his teammates were sitting down. There was the Green Lantern, who could create green objects with his mystic ring; there was Starman, the scientist who harnessed the power of a star; there was dynamo Atom, short in stature, big in power; there was the mystic Dr. Fate, the speedy Flash, the enigmatic Spectre, the crime-busting Sandman, the amazing Wonder Woman, the professional Mr. Terrific, the scrappy Wild Cat, the patriotic Star Spangled Kid, and the near-potent Johnny Thunder and his Thunderbolt. Together, they make up the core of the JSA.

"Afternoon, Mr. Chairman," Green Lantern said, as Hawkman takes his seat. "I take it that the president gave you some bad news?"

"Not necessarily," Hawkman replied. "As you know, we are short in terms of man-power. Both Superman and Batman cannot be full-time members, due to the nature of their work within the government, and Captain Marvel is only an honorary member, especially since he is the leader of the Squadron of Justice."

"So, where do we go from here?" Flash asks. "Will we be getting new members?"

"Yes. In my previous incarnations, I depended on these two with my very life, which is why I'm willing to take a chance on them."

As if on cue, two people walk into the meeting room. Both were dressed respectfully, as it was common amongst all government workers.

"I would like to introduce you to 'Ronin' and 'Sailor Moon'. They will be joining our ranks as active members of the Justice Society."

There was a bit of silence. Ever since the Japanese government attacked the U.S. Naval base in Honolulu, Hawaii, there have been racial tensions. For instance:

"Hey!" young Johnny Thunder exclaimed. "Why is the government allowing Japs to be on our team?"

A few of the JSA members gave Johnny a dirty look.

Ranma wanted to pound Johnny for his insult. He was already stressed from the fact that the home nation had been taken over by a military dictatorship.

Usagi looked at Ranma to indicate for him to not make a move.

Still, there was someone who came to the couple's defense.

"I will not tolerate you insulting my aunt and her companion!" Diana said, as she rose from her seat.

"You know them, Princess?" Hawkman asked.

"You know us?" Usagi asked.

"I do, Sister," Diana said, as she gets up. "Through my mother, Queen Hipployta of Paradise Island."

"You're Poli's girl?" Ranma asked.

"Aye, as I am yours…Father," Diana said, as she moves to hugged Ranma.

"Huh?"

Usagi turns to give Ranma a quizzical look. She didn't want to push Ranma on this too much, due to her own behavior, but…

"Ranma?" Usagi asked. "Explanation?"

"I haven't slept with Poli since the ancient days!"

Usagi turns towards Diana.

"Explanation?"

"Father is correct," Diana said. "Based on what my mother had told me, the Amazons of Paradise Island, until recently, could not have children without permission from the gods. So, with a locket of hair that Father gave to Mother, when they last parted as lovers, Mother placed it and her blood unto a clay figurine shaped like a baby, and gave that figurine life."

Pause.

"I am that baby."

"Ah, like Pygmalion," Hawkman said.

"Precisely…"

Diana then turns her attention back towards Johnny Thunder.

"So I will take great issue at your insults towards my father, mortal," Diana said, as she gave a mean expression that caused Johnny to gulp in fear."

Gulp!

"I concur," Green Lantern said, as he took a look at the junior member. "Miss Tsukino used to work at the Gotham Broadcasting Company, as a secretary of CEO Alan Scott, so I know of her credentials."

"Miss Tsukino taught at the university where I was working on my doctorates," the Flash said, as he smiled. "A bit strange, but she does know her stuff."

"And sponsored me as I worked on my 'Cosmic Rod'," Starman replied.

"Really?" asked Star-Spangled Kid. His friend Starman created his 'Cosmic Converter Belt', which allowed him enhanced strength, agility and the ability to throw stars made from light.

"Indeed."

"I barely know 'Bunny', but I do know Ranma," Wildcat said, as he looked at his old freind. "Though he ain't a boxer, he knows he stuff!"

"Tell me about it," Mr. Terrific, said. "He proved himself during the 1936 Olympics, as a competitor. Most impressive, he is!"

"Well, thanks, guys," Ranma said with a smug expression, which caused Usagi to roll her eyes.

"I, too, fought with Usagi and Ranma back during the Mythic Age," Dr. Fate said. "They can be trusted."

"The Moon Princess has a great destiny," the Spectre said. "She is not to be trifled with."

Everyone looked at Atom.

"Hey, anyone who helped my family out during the 'Depression isn't all bad!" Atom said.

"I worked on a case with Usagi and Ranma," the Sandman said. "I can vouch for them."

"Well?" Hawkman asked.

"Well…I'm sorry…for my rudeness," Johnny replied meekly.

Usagi smiled, as she placed her hand on Johnny Thunder's left shoulder.

"Apology accepted, Mr. Thunder!"

Usagi then turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma?"

"Humph," Ranma said, as he stuck out his hand. "We're okay, you and I, Thunder?"

"Um…yes!" Johnny said with a smile. "And, please, you two…call me Johnny."

"Call me Bunny or Usagi, then…Johnny!" Usagi said.

"Johnny it is, then," Ranma said with a nod.

"Well, with that out of the way, we can get to our first order of business," Hawkman said, as he takes his place around the JSA Round Table. He then picks up a gavel that sat near his spot.

"I now call the meeting of the Justice Society of America to order," Hawkman said, as he pounds the table with his gavel.

BANG-BANG!

He then turns towards Usagi.

"Um, from your file, you are experienced in clerical work?" Hawkman asked.

"Among other things," Usagi said.

"Could you take notes?"

"Um, sure," Usagi said, as she brought out a pad and pen from her thin briefcase. "Is shorthand okay?"

"Sure. Now, let's get started…"

After the meeting, Usagi and Ranma decided to visit the rest of the Smithsonian, starting with a view of artifacts from Asia…

"I swear, were stolen from our 'crypts'," Ranma said in a gruff. "I mean, did we own that chest over there?"

"Ranma, give it a rest," Usagi chided gently. "You don't like keeping possessions around anyway."

"Yeah, that's true. Look, I'm going to go over to the concessions for some eats. You need anything?"

"Just a good ol' fashion American hot dog, dear," Usagi said.

"Got it. With everything on it?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll be right back…

With Ranma gone, Usagi had time to her thoughts. In some way, she was glad that Superman was not a regular member of the Justice Society-

"Usagi," said a deep voice.

Usagi stopped breathing a bit, afraid to turning around to face the source of the voice. She knew who that person was…

"Bunny, look at me."

Slowly, Usagi turns around to see her…ex-husband.

"Clark," Usagi said, as she smiled meekly.

"Bunny," said Clark Kent, who was wearing he usual "disguise"…if you call wearing a pair of glasses and slouching a bit a disguise.

"Clark."

Silence.

"I'm glad that I caught you before I left for the Daily Star," Clark said, as he took off his fedora.

"You could have come to the JSA meeting," Usagi replied.

"True, but it would have been a bit…awkward."

"True."

"How are Ma and Pa?" Usagi asked.

"They are fine…still running their store while Lana and Pete continue to manage their farm."

"Good, good."

Silence.

"But, we can discuss personal matters later," Clark said, as he puts his hat back on his head. "I wanted to see if you wanted to work for the Daily Star…again."

"You mean…George Taylor will want me back? After disappearing like I did?"

"You're a good photojournalist, and I told Mr. Taylor that our…marital problems should not have any bearing towards you getting your old job back."

"Really?" Usagi said.

"Really."

"Oh, Clark, thank you!" Usagi said, as she hugged Clark.

Hesitantly, Clark responded to the hug.

Meanwhile, Ranma returns with the confections, when he sees Usagi hugging Clark.

"…"

However, in spite of his own concerns, Ranma swallowed his pride, and proceeds to walk up to the two.

"Hey," Ranma said with a smile. "Get a room."

Usagi and Clark broke their hug.

"Hello," Clark said with a nervous grin.

"Ranma, Clark just told me that my old boss at the Daily Star," Usagi said, as she accepts her hot dog.

"Ah, congratulations," Ranma said. "Now, I don't have to have Usagi slumming at my place."

"Oh, you-!"

Clark merely laughs.

Fall, 1942: "The Daily Star", Metropolis, U.S.A.

"Kent! Moonchild! Get in here!"

Clark and Usagi entered the news office of the Daily Star's editor-in-chief George Taylor. Both were the paper's "stars": Clark was a reporter, while Bunny was the photojournalist.

"Yes, Mr. Taylor?" Clark asked.

"I want you and Bunny to head over to England to cover the war there. In fact, I received word from Washington that they want a civilian oversight to accompany one of their military units."

"I get," Usagi interjected. "We're the propaganda!"

"Usagi…" Clark warned.

"Heh, that's why I like you, Bunny. You got sass. Anyway, pick up your tickets from Susan."

"Got it, Chief!" Usagi said, with a wink and a smile.

"And don't call me 'Chief'!" Taylor groused.

As Clark and Bunny sat at their desks, which faced each other, Usagi spoke up.

"Clark, I-"

"There's nothing to apologize for," Clark said. "I know that Ranma is a good man, and you two do have history together."

"Clark, I'm glad that you understand," Usagi said, as she places a hand on Clark's shoulders. "It's just that…I'm confused."

"THAT makes the two of us, Bunny," Clark smiled.

And that was that.

Hours later…

At a deployment dock in the Hudson Bay, just outside of New York City, Clark and Usagi were greeted by their military contacts.

"Hello, Ranma," Usagi said, as she hugged her beau. Ever since Ranma was drafted into the Office of Strategic Services (OSS), as a Special Operations specialist, it was decided that they should cool their relationship for a while.

"Hi, Usagi," Ranma replied. Ranma then turns his attention towards Clark. Even if he knew that Usagi and Clark were together, he didn't mind, since he expected Usagi's ex-husband to look after her…

"Clark," Ranma said.

"Ranma," Clark replied.

The two shook hands.

Ranma then turns towards his companion.

"And this is my partner Sgt. James Logan Howlett. He's with the Canadian Paramilitary Brigade."

"Hey," Logan said, as he lit up a cigar.

"James?" Usagi said. "Is that YOU?"

"Sure," James said. "It's been a while, I'm sure…"

"So, I take it you two are our escorts?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, here is your itinerary…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Superman and Sailor Moon fights the Nazis…with Ronin and their allies not far behind. See you then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SMST: Moon over Krypton! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a part of the "Secret Origins" series, featuring Sailor Moon.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

Due to the lack of a means of instantaneously transmit information across long distances, the public-at-large had to rely upon "newsreels" in order to convey information on the war effort…

*******

"_Flash! The Daily Star presents: 'News of the World!' This newsreel has been sponsored by General Electric, bringing you…to LIGHT!"_

"_WAR!"_

"_As the Allies prepare for the pushback against the Axis Powers, our 'Mystery Men' have become the heroes we need to push back to so-called 'Master Race'. Ironically, one of the most celebrated heroines is the feisty 'Sailor Moon', who fight for liberty, no matter WHO the enemy was!"_

_The scene in the latest newsreel shows Usagi, as Sailor Moon, wearing her hair in the style of the day, as popularized by such actresses as Rita Hayworth, Katherine Hepburn and Judy Garland. She is seen speaking on behalf of the All-Star Squadron, which was a fraternity of metahumans who have band together to fight against a common foe, in front of the assembled Allied troops in England. It should also be noted that, due to the sign of the times, her skirt was longer than usual._

"_Let's hear what the Sailor Soldier of Love and Justice has to say about the war effort…"_

"_Friends, all of us have gathered together, from our various walks of life, to fight against the evils that is the Axis Powers," Sailor Moon said, as she stood next to Superman and Ronin, among others. "Remember this, when you go off to battle: the enemy is not the ordinary German, Italian or Japanese, but the men who manipulated them into fighting a senseless war."_

_Pause._

"_It will be up to us, and, especially, up to you…you fine, brave men and women of the Armed Services, to set right what went wrong, so that never again will our big, blue world of ours be caught in a cycle of war-!"_

"_Never truer words, little lady. Best of luck to you and you brave costumed crusaders-!"_

*******

Between 1942 until the end of the Second World War, Sailor Moon fought on multiple fronts.

As a covert agent, given the ironic code-name of "Moon Princess", Usagi went into the heart of the Axis front lines.

1944 CE: Shortly after the D-Day invasion of Normandy, France.

In spite of the success of "Operation: Overlord", there was plenty of action conducted in the push to liberate France. Once the coastline was secured, the hard part of the liberation of Europe from the clutches of Nazi Germany began. Part of those efforts included gathering intelligence, something that a sailor-suited warrior was good at…

"What's up, Lieutenant?" Sgt. Saunders asked, as he came over to the checkpoint.

"Well, it looks like we have a VIP to escort to this location," Lt. Hanley replied, as he handed over some briefing notes.

Saunders looks at the notes over.

"You got to be kidding me."

"Nope. We are to escort a 'Miss Bunny Moonchild' to a meeting with the French

Resistance."

"Great, just great. We have to baby-sit some dame."

"Nevertheless, our platoon will provide escort. I don't like it, but those are orders."

Shortly after, the two meet Bunny Moonchild.

"Hello, Lt., Sergeant," Usagi said. "I take it that you two will be my escort?"

Saunders looked at Usagi. The way she conducted herself belied her young girl demeanor.

"Yes," Hanley replied. "Anyway, while we escort you to the meeting point, you are to do as we say. We don't want civilians to get hurt on MY watch."

"Understood. But don't worry about me. I can handle myself."

Taking a rifle left on a case of equipment, she smoothly breaks it down.

"You got a towel or something?"

Saunders nods, as he hands Usagi a rifle rag.

"Thanks. As I said before, I know my place."

Deftly, she puts her M-10 automatic rifle back together.

"That's good to know," Hanley said.

"Great. Say, Sergeant Saunders, are you related to a Shiera and 'Speed'

Saunders?"

"Yeah, they're my cousins. How do you know THAT?"

"I can tell by your eyes."

For the first time, since the North African campaign, Saunders smiled.

"Well, if you don't mind some grumpy platoon sergeant for company, I would be honored in escorting you."

Usagi smiled.

"I would like that."

Months later, at Prison Camp 13, in the heart of Nazi Germany…

"[Okay]," Col. Klink said, to the assembled prisoners of war. "[Command has been kind enough to allow Dr. Serena Mondkinder, our premier physician, a chance to inspect this prison camp, to show the world that we take care of our 'guests']."

"Most likely Klink wants to show the boys at the Gestapo that he's doing his job," Colonial Hogan said smirked.

"[Hello]! Usagi said in German, as she stepped out of Col. Klink's office. She was dressed in a stylish suit. Amazingly enough, her connections with the now-defunct "Counter-Ghost Group", a special office within the SS, still held up. So, in spite of her misgivings, Usagi returned to her "roots"…

"[I am glad to be here]!"

"Wow, what a fox!" said Carter, the African-American radioman.

Usagi looked directly at Hogan, and winked. She was there to pick up some important documents that the resistance movement had obtained. Luckily, Allied Command used Usagi's skills to infiltrate the German intelligentsia. So now, she was playing the role of a medical expert within the civilian arm of the Information Bureau of the Nazi-led regime.

As the superhero named "Sailor Moon", Usagi was "the merciful warrior".

BLAM!

Sailor Moon delivered a right cross to Garuda the Valkyrie's jaw. It shamed Moon that the Nazis were using mystical means to recall archaic aspects of the Norse gods. At the moment, Moon and Wild Horse had teamed up with the Invaders, led by Captain America, to prevent the Germans from encroaching into Macedonia, which was the northern province of Greece.

"You are brave, warrior!" Garuda said, as she got her spear ready. "You remind of the Amazon Princess."

"Guess what? I AM an Amazon Princess!"

Valkyries were warrior women from Asgard who possessed the strength and skills that rivaled the Greek variety.

Meanwhile, Captain America, with his sidekick Bucky, had to deal with the rest of "Axis America", using the flaming Human Torch (and his equally flaming side-kick "Taro"), the sea-king Namor the Sub-mariner, the fast Whizzer, the mysterious British agent Union Jack, and the star-spangled heroine Miss Liberty as back-ups.

"Let's get these jokers!" Captain America said, as he led the charge.

Sailor Moon smiled at her dear friend, as he led the Invaders to their last victory as a group. She would not know that later, he would lead a special team of specialist to take down a secret Nazi laboratory in Iceland, where he would disappear while disarming an atomic device that was bound for Washington, D.C.

1945 CE: Washington, DC.

At the end of the war, the entire "All-Star Squadron" (which included the

Justice Society, the Invaders, the Squadron of Justice, the Freedom Fighters and the independent heroes) was assembled to fight the menace of "The Stalker", a warrior-god who was brought into the world by the remnants of the Nazi's "Thule Society". Usagi, having had connections with the Brimstone Society's agent "Bloodrayne", had warned the mystic members of the All-Stars too late. Thus, it took the combined might of the heroes to beat back Stalker and his super-powered agents.

"YOU CAN NOT STOP ME!" Stalker said, as he was slowly being forced back through the dimension from wince he came. The Stalker—who looked like something out of the

Mythic Age—was determined to destroy the world.

"No way, Jose!" Sailor Moon said. "Moon…Prism…MAKE-UP!"

The attacks on Stalker, thus far, were not effective. However, a simple, powered tiara to the head was more than enough to tip the balance.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

With Stalker knocked back, the gateway was finally closed, but not before Moon's tiara flew back into her hands.

"Dusted!" Sailor Moon said, as she gave the victory hand gesture.

Ronin merely rolled his eyes.

"Hey, she's YOUR girlfriend," Superman chuckled.

"Hey, you married her!" Ronin responded.

"And so were you," Hawkman replied.

"Heh," Captain Marvel chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Namor said. "You two slept together on that mission in Italy."

All the men turned to look at a blushing Sailor Moon.

"Well?" Ronin asked.

"Um…LOOK OVER THERE!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she points to the opposite direction of everyone's gaze.

As soon as they turned their heads, Sailor Moon takes off running, leaving the heroes perplexed.

"?"

"She certainly gets around," Hawkgirl smirked.

Wonder Woman nodded her reply. The stories that her mother Hippolyta had told her about her adopted aunt were unbelievable.

Nevertheless, the heroes of the Allied Powers won the war, and would be prepared to usher in a brave, and uncertain, new world…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: The end of a Golden Age begins with the breaking of the bond between Superman and Sailor Moon…with Ronin caught in the middle, as the so-called "Cold War" heats up. See you next time…**


	7. Chapter 7

**SMST: Moon over Krypton! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a part of the "Secret Origins" series, featuring Sailor Moon.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 7**

**

* * *

**

The years come and go. In spite of what happened between them, Usagi and Clark continued remained friends. After all, they did have one thing in common: their daughter Lara...

1966 CE: Gotham City.

"Mom, I don't need to be shadowed," Supergirl said, as she flew alongside her mother, Sailor Moon. She was going to her first official meeting as the founder of the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans were made up of side-kicks of members of the Justice League, such as Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Speedy the Archer, Wonder Girl, Jemm the Son of Saturn and, of course, Supergirl. It was decided that since these new heroes needed to be chaperone for their first outing, the Justice League senior members would shadow the kids for a while, which is Sailor Moon was in the city.

"We're heroes, you know…"

"Lara, I know that, but, as your mother, I want to make sure that you get the seasoning you will need to defeat the bad guys," Sailor Moon said. "Look, just because you have super-powers, that doesn't mean there won't be 'super-perverts' out there."

"Is that why you're having me wear a skirt, where everyone can look up while I am flying about?" Supergirl said with a smirk.

"That's beside the point," Sailor Moon said. "When you get order, you will have a chance to design your own costume. Right now, you are representing your father."

"Oh, okay."

And so, mother and daughter flew off to the secret headquarters of the Teen Titans, located within Wayne Towers…

"Hello, Sailor Moon," said Speedy, as he gets into Sailor Moon's personal space. It was no secret that Speedy was trying to flirt with an older woman.

"Er, hello, Speedy," Sailor Moons said, as she sweated bullets. "How's Green Arrow doing?"

"He's fine-"

BONK!

"Stop trying to flirt with my mother!" Supergirl said.

"I was just talking!" Speedy said, as he rubbed his head. "Sheesh…"

"Sailor Moon, what's first on our itinerary?" Robin asked.

"Way to suck up, Rob," Aqualad said.

"I hope we don't have to find lost pets or something," Kid Flash said, as he turns towards Jemm (purple skinned martian from Saturn). "Right?"

"…."

"Still not talking, huh?" Wonder Girl said.

"…."

"Humph!"

"Actually, your first mission is a reconnaissance one," Sailor Moon said, as he brings up a view screen to show to the kids. "We're going to check out an island off the Florida Keys."

"For what?" Speedy asked.

"Batman believes that island may be a front for Ra's Al'Ghul. If it is, we stop it. If not, we check it out, then we secure the place with sensors so that it can't be used in the future."

Pause.

"Each of you has been trained by the best. Back in the war, there was one side-kick who proved he could do amazing things without the need for super-powers, so I expect nothing less from you all."

Pause.

"Let's go."

With that, the team head for the parked "Javelin", which served as a vehicle, one of many, for the Justice League of America.

"I got shot gun!" Speedy said.

"Not if I get there first!" Kid Flash said, as he sped away.

"Hey, no fair-!"

During the actual mission, the team was paired up, based upon strengths and weaknesses. Not surprisingly, Speedy was paired up with Sailor Moon.

"So, you got a boyfriend or something?" Speedy asked, as he and Sailor Moon stalked the outer parameter of the island. There was definite signs activity on the island. Robin and Jemm would scout deeper into the island, while the rest of the team would come in at different points.

"Kid, I'm older than you," Sailor Moon said with a sigh.

"Actually, I'm Speedy," the young archer said. "Wally is 'Kid Flash'."

"Look, get it through your head. I'm not going to date you now, nor will I date you in the future, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll save myself for you, Sailor Moon."

"Why do I even bother-?"

Suddenly, Sailor Moon's danger senses rang, as Speedy tripped a chord that was attached to a landmine.

"Speedy, get down!" Sailor Moon said, as she tackled the young archer in order to shield him from the explosion with her body.

BOOM!

A moment later, Sailor Moon raised her head to look down at Speedy.

"Kid, are you okay-?" Sailor Moon said, as she notices a weird grin on Speedy's face.

"Ahhhhhh," Speedy said contently.

Sailor Moon realized that her straddling Speedy, albeit unintentionally, was arousing the young ward in a way that was making the Moon Princess uncomfortable.

"Ugh!" Sailor Moon said, as she gets up.

"Wait, don't stop-!" Speedy said.

"Just get up," Sailor Moon said with annoyance, as she pulls the boy to his feet. "We got a mission to complete-"

"I'm afraid that this will not be the case, Moon Princess," said a voice from behind.

Sailor Moon whirls around to see Ra's Al' Ghul (middle-aged man in his forties with graying hair and possessing a regal manner) standing there with his men, all of whom are armed.

"So, Batman was correct," Sailor Moon said.

"Yes, the Detective was correct in his assessment of this island, dearest 'Ibna Al'Kamar', or do you prefer to be called Usagi Tsiukino these days?"

"Ibna Al'Kamar" means "Daughter of the Moon" in Arabic.

"What's he saying?" Speedy asked. "He sounds like he knows you."

"We have had some dealings in the past," Sailor Moon said. "But that was a long time ago."

"You and him hooked up?"

"Speedy, Ra's Al'Ghul isn't the same person when I knew him back then," Sailor Moon said. "Now, instead of being a visionary, he's a terrorist seeking to eradicate most of humanity."

"But I am a visionary," Ra's al'Ghul said. "I see a world of perfect balance with fewer humans on it. And I see a plan coming to fruition, as I barter your daughter's life for your loyalty."

"What?"

"Come now, Sailor Moon. You think that I would conveniently allow my plans to be known, if I didn't think I would profit from them?"

"What do you want?" Sailor Moon said, as she looks around. She notices a familiar thought in her mind…

"Your loyalty, of course," Ra's said. "If you do not give me that, then I will have your daughter killed."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need proof of your loyalty."

"How?"

Ra's al-Ghul turns towards Speedy.

"Kill the boy."

"What?" Speedy said, as he stepped back.

"I'm sorry," Sailor Moon said, as she seemingly punches him in the nose, breaking it.

CRACK!

Speedy drops to the ground, while a henchman checks out Speedy.

"Well?" Ra's al-Ghul asked.

The henchman turns to look at his boss. He then gives the 'he's dead' hand.

"I'm surprised that you would kill a child so readily," Ra's said.

"If you truly knew me, you wouldn't be saying that," Sailor Moon said. "Anything else?"

"Yes, there is," Ra's al-Ghul said. "You know that I have two daughters, Talia and Nyssa."

"What about them?"

"I want...another child, someone who will represent…the future."

"You're not saying-?"

"Of course I am. You are destined to become the Neo-Queen of this world, and I want a legitimate heir that is connected to that. And since we are not presently married…"

"You're asking me to be your wife?"

"Which can be done based upon the traditions of your people, of course. This can allow a marriage to end after one Lunar Year."

"You've been studying upon Lunarian culture, I see," Sailor Moon said with a smirk.

"Of course. And, if you need a greater incentive, then I will sacrifice this base to you. Your kids will have their victory, with unfortunate casualties, and I will have what I want."

"Fine, but at least give me an engagement ring first."

"Ubu," Ra's said, as he motions his chief henchman, a swarthy bald man, to hand him a ring box. "Thank you…"

Ra's then gets on his knees, and presents the ring to Sailor Moon.

"Will you do the honor of accepting this ring for your hand in marriage?" Ra's said.

"I do," Sailor Moon said, before Ra's raises unto his feet. He then removes Sailor Moon's gloves to place the ring on her finger…

"Ouch!" Sailor Moon said, as a slight trickle of blood appeared.

"My apologies," Ra's said. "The ring was made at the last minute. I'll have it more polished, once I get back to the base."

"Fine. Let's get out of here, then."

With that, Ra's al-Ghul leaves the area with the Moon Princess. A minute later, a shadow appears over head.

"Speedy, wake up," Robin said, as he crouches down, while applying smelling salts to the archer.

Coughing, Speedy wakes up.

"What the-?"

"You're lucky to be alive," Robin said. "Sailor Moon and Jemm managed to fake your death."

"Lucky? Me? With a broken nose?"

"You'll live," Robin said. "Come, we got a wedding to stop…"

A few hours later, Supergirl was brushing her mother's hair, as Sailor Moon prepares for her wedding.

"Mom, you don't have to do this," Supergirl said.

"Look, it's my fault that I got you all into this mess," Sailor Moon said. "And my first priority is to make sure that you kids are safe."

Pause.

"Besides, the marriage is only for a Lunar Year. That's nothing."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear anymore about it. We'll get this done, and you kids get to go home."

"Yes, Mother…"

Soon the wedding took place, as Sailor Moon walked down the aisle to the front, where a captured Justice was waiting to say the vows. Somehow, Ra's had managed to get a marriage certificate made beforehand. An organ piano was playing in the background.

Meanwhile the Teen Titans who were present were wondering what to do…

"What are we going to do?" Aqualad said, as he breathed hard. He was purposely dehydrated in order to keep him weakened.

"What are you looking at me?" Kid Flash said in a slurred voice. He had been injected with a drug that made it impossible for him to focus.

"Well, we got to do SOMETHING," Wonder Girl said, as she struggled from her chains. Because her bracelets were chained together, her Amazonian powers were nullified.

"No woman should be forced to marry a man!"

"Uh-oh," Kid Flash said. "She's gone female militant on us again…"

"Shut up!"

Once Sailor Moon arrives, she steps upon the raised aisle. She then turns towards her fiancé with a bouquet of flowers in hand…

"Let's get this over with," Sailor Moon said.

"Very well," Ra's said. He then turns towards the organ grinder.

"Cease the music."

However, instead of ceasing the music, the song "Louie, Louie" begins to be played.

"What?"

Speedy lowers his hood, and looks at Ra's with a grin.

"Surprise!" Speedy said.

Suddenly, one of the guards morph in the Jemm, and begins to subdue the other guards, while Robin leaps into the fray to free his team-mates.

"You guys…okay?" Robin said, as he freed Wonder Girl.

CLANK!

"I am now," Wonder Girl said, as she flexed her muscles. She then charged Ubu.

"Ha!" Wonder Girl said, as she tackled the large man.

"You broke your promise, Sailor Moon!" Ra's said angrily.

"No, I didn't," Sailor Moon replied. "I wasn't going to let these kids get injured, that's all."

"Humph. You haven't heard the last of this fiasco."

And, with that, Ra's ran off.

"Mother, should we-?" Supergirl asked.

"No, let him go," Sailor Moon said. "He's my problem. But in the mean time…"

Sailor Moon removes her wedding dressed, wearing her Sailor fuku.

"Let's go kick some butt!" Sailor Moon said, as she leaped into the fray.

"Wait for me!" Supergirl said.

Unknown to Sailor Moon, the engagement ring gathered enough DNA from Sailor Moon to allow Ra's al-Ghul to fashion enough genetic material, to be merged with his own, to fashion a daughter. Sailor Moon would later learn of this, but not for the next few decades…

Meanwhile, feeling bad for what had happened to Speedy, for breaking his nose, even to save his life, Sailor Moon promised to go out on a date with Speedy upon his eighteenth birthday.

"Alright!" Speedy said, as he fisted the air.

WHAP!

"Shut up!" Supergirl said, as she smacks the back of Speedy's head, red faced. She knew exactly what dating her mother would mean…

"Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game. Ha!"

"Grrrrrrr!"

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SMST: Moon over Krypton! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a part of the "Secret Origins" series, featuring Sailor Moon.**

**Author's Note: Due to the fact that summer is here, which means less traffic in readers, I will truncate my stories to 1000 words per chapter upload. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 8**

**

* * *

**

The years come and go, and Usagi and Clark, through thick or thin, are there for each other.

Too bad there is the villainy that tends to pop-up...

FWOOSH!

"Damn it, Lex!" Sailor Moon said, as she chased the second nuclear missile, launched by the criminal super-genius Lex Luthor. Luthor had originally launched the missiles so that he could sink the west coast of the United States in a scheme to make a quick buck by turning Nevada into beachfront property. In fact, Luthor had tricked Superman into falling for a Kryptonite trap. Luckily, Superman had helped from one of Luthor's lackeys (Miss Eve Teschmacher) out of the trap, as well as Superman getting Sailor Moon's help in neutralizing of the second missiles. And now, Sailor Moon has only seconds before the missile hits one of the faults of California-

BOOM!

"Dang it!" Sailor Moon yelled, as the missile began to burrow itself into the ground.

Picking up the speed, Sailor Moon dives into the Earth. She'll have to work fast, if she was to prevent the West Coast of the United States from sinking into the sea.

"I hope Clark doesn't get too upset with me," Sailor Moon said, as she lifts the mantle up, ignoring the sheer pressure and heat of the moment. She then used Earth Bending to create the pillars necessary to keep California from sinking…

A few years later, Clark and Usagi had to deal with three Kryptonian criminals, who escaped from the Phantom Zone (an extra-dimensional prison where time stood still). Wanting to avoid civilian casualties, the criminals were lured to the Fortress of Solitude, where the Phantom Zone Projector was kept. Of course, the prerequisite fight ensued…

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon said, as she spun around to unleash a giant heart at her foe, Ursa. Ursa, a Kryptonian supervillain who was a man-hater, except for General Zod, was engulfed in the giant heart. Due to the fact that Kryptonians were just as vulnerable as to magic and anyone else, the three Kryptonian criminals, especially Ursa, proved to be susceptible to this.

"Arrrgh!" Ursa said, as she was blasted out of the air.

Meanwhile, Superman and Ronin were dealing with the other two criminals, while Lex Luthor and Lois Lane watched on.

"Urrrgh!" said Non, as the hulking man (once a great philosopher who had an accident that rendered him "menta", was trying to hit Ronin. Of course, Ronin was much faster than the Kryptonian.

SWISH!

"Missed," Ronin said, as he made sure that his "power-glove", called "The Hand of Horus", was ready. He had borrowed it from Hawkman, since he knew that Kryptonians were extremely powerful. But Ronin was smarter, as he lands a punch. The glove was made from Nth metal, and could deliver an impact that was the equivalent of being hit by a planet.

BLAM!

"Arrrgh-!" Non yelped, as he was knocked unconscious.

"Impossible!" Zod said. He had hoped to force Superman to kneel before him, not lose this fight!

"Face it, General," Superman said. "Nothing is impossible without a plan…"

Shortly after the defeat of the Phantom Zone criminals Zod, Ursa and Non, an out-of-work African-American named Gus Gorman inadvertently contacted a roving probe from Brainiac Prime. It linked with his mind, and allowed Gus to build a body for a copy of Brainiac Prime's mind: a super computer. While this was going on, Gus, with the help of his associates Ross Webster (a billion-dollar financier), his sister Vera (Webster's finance manager) and his so-called "psychic nutritionist" Lorelei Ambrosia (Webster's blond-bombshell lover), sought ways to neutralize Superman and Sailor Moon. The first attempt was exposing the two to 'Black Kryptonite', originally a mistake when Gus used the ingredient Tar when he couldn't initially figure out the complete chemical make-up of genuine kind. Not surprisingly, it had a peculiar side-effect on the two.

BOOM!

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Sailor Moon said, as the Metropolitan Police Department fled in fright. They tried to tell her to not drink in public, before they attempted to arrest her for public indecency. Needless to say, the cops were over-matched.

Due to the fact that Usagi had adaptive DNA, she can acquire new super-powers as a side-effect of developing an immunity to any given environment (on Earth and elsewhere), or enable her to become pregnant by species that were normally incompatible with humans (at least with help). Thus, being married to Clark enabled her to develop the equivalent powers of a Kryptonian. Unfortunately, her adaptive DNA enabled her to develop the equivalent weaknesses of a Kryptonian, which is why Usagi can get nauseous when exposed to Green Kryptonite (a deadly, radioactive ore that can kill Kryptonians, besides neutralizing their powers)...

"Sailor Moon!" said Ranma, aka the masked "Ronin", as he lands in front of his wife (albeit it legally separated at this point in time).

Sailor Moon turns to look at Ronin. She looked pale, her Sailor fuku appeared to be dirty, and her eyes had that familiar orange-red look to it. However, he didn't sense any evil intent from her…

"Well, my darling," Sailor Moon said, as she saunters over to the martial arts superhero. "I'm SO glad that you're here…"

GLOMP!

"Hey!" Ronin yelled, as Sailor Moon wrapped her arms and legs around him. She began to rub her body against Ronin's.

"Come on, 'Wild Horse'," Sailor Moon said with a maddened expression on her face. "Take me…take me now, or I will have 'relations' with every man and woman in Metropolis, whether they want to or not!"

"Okay, I'll comply…"

With that, Ronin uses Sailor Moon's distraction to knock her out, vis-à-vis a classic Vulcan Nerve Pinch.

THOK!

"Ohhh….

"I got you," Ronin said, as he slings the unconscious Sailor Moon over his shoulders. "Whatever is wrong with you and Superman, we'll finger things out together. RanStar: Energize."

BRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG…

With that, the transporters on board the USS "Ranusagi" activate, and teleports Sailor Moon and Ronin to their ship, which was buried underneath an empty lot in the Nerima Ward of Tokyo, Japan.

A short time later…

"Let me go!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she struggled within the bounds of a force field on the Sickbay's bio-bed. "Get me out of here, you bastards!"

"And I see that Admiral Tsukino is in a good mood," the Emergency Medical Holographic (EMH) Doctor said sarcastically.

"Doc, just give me the diagnosis," Ronin said tiredly. "Not only is Usagi acting strangely, but so is Superman. And I rather have Usagi get cured first, before taking on the Big Blue Scout."

"And I have the preliminaries," the Doctor said, as he taps a nearby view-screen.

BLIP!

"According to these readings, the Admiral is suffering from the effects of a cocktail consisting of methamphetamine, 'crack cocaine' and opium, hence the paranoia."

"WHAT?" Ronin said. "How did she manage to get drugs into her system?"

"I said she was suffering from the effects of the aforementioned cocktail, not the cocktail itself."

"Then…how is she acting that way?"

"If you look at her glands, you'll notice particles embedded within those glands. And if you examine the chemical composition of the particles, you get this…"

Ronin examines the composition closely.

"It looks like the chemical composition of Kryptonite, but it looks incomplete."

"That's because the particles are synthetic," the EMH Doctor said. "In fact, it's incomplete because someone slipped the chemical composition of Tar in it. It is this compound that is affecting her mind."

"I think I'm BLIND!" Sailor Moon said, as she kept her eyes closed. She then opened her eyes.

"Oh, nevermind."

"Then again, it's hard to tell when you compare THIS behavior with the admiral's psychological background."

"What kind a moron would do this to her?" Ronin asked angrily. "And…is it permanent?"

"Luckily, a simple procedure will remove the particles from her glands," the EMH Doctor said. "As the former, I do not know-"

"Ranma?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes?" Ronin said.

"If I'm like this…for good, can you make sure that I am safely put away?" Sailor Moon said, as she began to shed tears. "I don't want to be a nuisance."

"Usagi, you're never a nuisance," Ronin said, as he kissed her head. "Now, let's get you cured…

Later, in a secret lair somewhere in the Grand Canyon, the battle against Brainiac commences…

"Help!" Gus yelled, as he and his associates Ross and Lorelei were being attacked by a transformed Vera. Vera, who felt unloved, became a Brainiac drone, and was about to turn the others into drones as well.

"You will be assimilated," Vera said, in a mechanical voice, as she points a finger at her brother Ross.

ZAARRKKKK!

"Ah!" Ross said. "Vera, please-!"

Just then, Superman (now back to normal), Sailor Moon and Ronin enters the cave.

"This is it," Superman said, as he held a special chemical compound that changes composition upon heating up at a certain temperature. "We have to neutralize the core."

Pause.

"But first, we take these people to safety-"

Brainiac, sensing this, shoots a Kryptonite beam at Superman, only for Ronin to take the brunt.

ZAARK!

"Ouch," Ronin said.

"Thanks," Superman said. "I owe you one."

"You owe me a lot," Ronin said. "But, whatever…"

And, with that, the three took down Brainiac, although it would be years before the real Brainiac, Brainiac Prime would show up.

The next time Lex Luthor showed up, thanks to his nephew Lenny, Lex created two new beings: Nuclear Man and Sailor Nuclear, made from the DNA of Superman and Sailor Moon respectively.

"Ow!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she felt her wound.

"You are defeated," Sailor Nuclear said. She and Nuclear Man had separated Superman and Sailor Moon, with Sailor Nuclear dealing with Sailor Moon alone…

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Moon said, as she watched her reflection. Suddenly, she realized that she was withering away, as her extraordinary healing process was compromised.

"Oh!" said Sailor Moon, as she fell over, now the equivalent of an old woman.

"Now, I can be with Ranma," Sailor Nuclear said. She wore her hair long and loose, and wore a gold/black Sailor fuku.

"Ta…"

With that, Sailor Nuclear takes to the skies.

"That's what you think!" Sailor Moon said, as she hobbled to her feet.

Pause.

"What was I doing…?"

Needless to say, both Nuclear Man and Sailor Nuclear were caught and placed into the Phantom Zone, but not before Superman and Sailor Moon were restored to normal…

And that was that, although other events would take place.

In the event known as the Crisis of Infinite Earths, Usagi, as Sailor Moon, Clark, as Superman, battled a tyrannical entity known as the "Anti-Monitor" to save the Universe.

When a Kryptonian "bio-weapon" known as "Doomsday" was let loose on the City of Metropolis, it was Sailor Moon, not Superman, who had been killed by the creature. Four pretenders would try to take Sailor Moon's place as the soldier of Love and Justice, but not before the real Sailor Moon returned…

In spite of having their own relationships—Usagi with Ranma Saotome and Clark with Lois Lane—the two were very close. Unfortunately, this will always mean that Usagi will be caught up in Clark's "moonlighting job".

Still, in spite of it all, the one named Sailor Moon wouldn't change anything.

Present Day…

RATATATATATATATAT-!

Sailor Moon was more annoyed by the fact that a gang possessed weapons technology from Apocalypse, than actually getting fired upon.

"Amateurs," Sailor Moon said, as she took off her tiara, formed a glowing disc out of it, and-

"Moon Tiara…ACTION!" Sailor Moon said, as she threw her very first weapon at the gangs' weapons.

SWISH!

SLICE!

"Hey!" said one of the gang members. "You can't do that, you 'ho'-!"

"What was that?" said Superman, as he looms overhead.

The gang immediately go into silence mode, as the Man of Steel arrives onto the scene.

"Thoughts so."

Sailor Moon smiled. She'll never get over how a 'farmboy' would become a legend in his own right.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Addendum: That's it. Later!**


End file.
